


(Beau) Vulgarity

by Miss_Mischievous



Category: Twilight
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, Barely Explicit, Drama, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Sad, Violence, vulgar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mischievous/pseuds/Miss_Mischievous
Summary: Beaufort Swan X Edward Cullen fic. Beaufort is hurt, lost and constantly in a daze between wanting to flee into oblivion, and wanting someone to save him. Edward, on the other hand, is wandering aimlessly searching  for his raison d'etre. Both destructive, dark and twisted by pasts beyond their control, these two fall into one another's laps almost like magnets. Nonetheless, one of possesses a destructive force, which may destroy it all.
Relationships: edward cullen x OOC Beaufort swan





	(Beau) Vulgarity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, my apologies for re-vising again. I found a few things I didn't like and so I decided to fix them. Nonetheless, I hope that you enjoyed the piece. In the future, I will try to be more mindful of the quality before I post.

_ Ugh, please...please...please... _

hmm?

Oh god please, he murmurs as his tight, little pink hole clenches down...please, fuuuuck-

( _ Slap _ )

"What did I say about cursing, B," the man reprimands, as he slaps the heaving mass of boy under him...

" oh, but daddy, My... _ Uhg _ .... _ mmm _ -da  _ (ha) (ha) (ha) _ -d-daddy pl-  _ mmm _ , please," the little blue-eyed boy stutters, as he rocks his hips into the other man's member. 

( _ Slap _ -the boy writhes with the stinging sensation to his rear)

"Now B, what did I say about taking what isn't yours," he murmurs while draping himself over the boy's shivering form.

The boy doesn't answer, but whimpers, and once again recommences rolling his slender frame into the man's-no- daddy's hips.To which point, his balls begin to tighten, dick twitches, as he gets close. All so frighteningly close. " _ mmm _ , daddy, please gimme your ( _ AH _ )-" he writhes again with the budding sweetness that comes from something filling his tummy.

Thereupon, the man grips the boy's waist stopping his thrusts. He contemplates slapping the little sow under him, only to decide against it. Clearly the little blue eye'd boy will use that as a form of encouragement. So, instead, he leans back, letting the cold air hit the shivering boy's back, counting the beauty marks-dark small and round on his back, his left shoulder, another at his left cheek- ( _ Slap _ !) oops, he can't resist seeing that soft, pale flesh give with the contact, then return to it's perfect round shape. In time, blossoming into a first pink then red welt... 

Suddenly, the blue-eye'd boy tries to grind again on the man's dick. " _ mmm _ , daddy, I need it," he begs to no avail. The man kneeling on the bed, gazes back apathetically with his dark and enigmatic eyes. But he makes no move to thrust, the speared and shivering mass again.

Instead, he reaches out with his cool, and slim fingers to catch a damp blond lock on the side of the boy's face. And as he tucks it behind his ear, his knuckle grazes the boy's now tear stained cheek.

The boy shivers and makes a move to turn and look...to beg...to drown... in those hard, yet soft liquid obsidian eyes.

But, the man's hand flashes to his neck and squeezes gently but firmly on the boy's pale, creme neck. "What did I say about eye contact, B?"

"But, daddy, I need...( _ mmm _ ) he moans as he attempts to shake his hips around the man's cock. And though the man loves watching the show of lewidness, he can't have such a disobedient sow becoming fat off his many indulgences. So, the man cups the boy's ass, looking at the mole there, fingering it, watching the goose-flesh gather there from his frozen touch, then he laughs to himself. He watches bemused as more tears, soft little diamond-like jewels, hit the white sheets.

Then he slowly begins to remove his red shaft from the boy, careful to hold the boy's hips, as he wouldn't want the boy forcing himself on him, in an effort to reconnect.

The boy whines, nonetheless. Yet he will not be having any of that. The boy needs to learn how to properly ask for what he wants, rather than dance around the bush.

At any rate, the boy cries, and whines like a toddler throwing a tantrum. But with a quick movement, the man re-grabs the boy's throat and squeezes, leaning himself over his body again, then admiring the mole on his shoulder. 

This time, he approaches the boy's ear, and murmurs-his voice soft like velvet, " Ya know, how to talk like an adult, don't you," as he rubs his thick red shaft on the boy's crack, smearing some of his precum on the boy...and boy does he want it just as much as the boy, but to fuck such a rude sow, is even more repugnant to him, as the concept of sex is-or initially was to him.

But, one of them must be civil, no? one must be of rational and clear thought. Thereupon, in a round-about way, he dismisses the desire to grip the boy's forearms and spear him on his dick, bouncing the boy about, like a girl on a mechanical bull. 

However, this bull was losing it just as much as the boy was. Still, he decided to divert such thoughts. There were more pressing matters...

"Well," he questions gently, while still draped over the boy. He relishes the boy's whimpers, and for the sake of fucking with him a bit more, he lashes his tongue, quick and whip-like out along the boys ear. There's a fine bit of blush there. As well as on his back... _ hmm _ , the boy was one of those types huh, He laughs to himself.

Well, what will it be B?

"I...( _ hm _ ) I...( **_ugh_ ** ) please," he tries to spear himself, to no avail on the man's throbbing member. However, the man will not have the boy knowing how desperate he was. No, he'll make a human out of this sobbing sow, yet.

"Speak, clearly," he orders, as he now tucks his dick between the boy's legs and rubs against the boy's own member. The boy's back arches in anticipation and he attempts to get some form of friction, yet the man continues to hold him at a distance.

And in a moment of impulse, the man grips the boy's arms, ignoring the cry from the grip ( _ oh god, that will smart _ ), he pulls the back, and adjusts himself to an upright position on his knees, then he sits on his heels, spreading the boy's legs out, as he pulls the boy to his body.

While he makes for the boy to sit just above his shaft, but not quite touching it, he places both the boys small hands in one of his own. 

Thereafter, he forces the boy's hands forward, and repeats himself again, as he places his other hand on the blue-eyed boy's chin. **"Speak, clearly..."** and as he commands this, he begins to roll his own hips, throwing a slight pressure on the boys' shaft.

The Boy's ears, shoulders, and chest begin to redden more, his frame continues to quiver. The boy pauses, whimpering... 

**Speak.**

I, hmm, the boy tries again to ride that red rod... but the man ignores him, and then adds a bit of distance between his and the boy's own member.

and with that the boy-in a spurt of surprising energy-throws himself at the man, gripping his pale and muscular shoulders roughly, while one hand-

( _ Ah, there's another mole on his wrist, the man thinks idly _ )

-then draping himself over his lap, only to dig his pale little hand into the man's bronze hair, and force his mouth on the man's own a torrent of tears, moans, and incomprehensible requests falls from the boy's shuddering lips...

Finally, he thinks to himself.

Perhaps, it'd be best if I go, after all it is highly inappropriate to play these games with someone who's not lucid. To which point, the man shoves the quivering sow on the bed and makes a move to leave. but not before, the boy finally cries, "I want you to fuck me!"

The man then tilted his head, smiled, releasing the tension from his body, then-

________________________________________________________________

_ (Ring, Ring, Ring...) _

"Ugh, fuck....So fucking annoying," grumbled the boy as hit the off button on his cell alarm. 

Once, the ringing stopped, he scratched his head, and began to heave himself out of bed. Until he noted some discomfort....down there. He then pulled down his baggy PJ pants, to be greeted by his penis standing at full salute. 

"fucking annoying," he muttered. This was an inconvenience, until he came up with a brilliant idea.  _ Why not cut it off? _ After all, it's not like he needed, he laughed apathetically to himself. But, He shook such thoughts away. Dismissing the wonderful images of his pale writhing worm falling to the floor, as screams detached from his pale, and prone form, painted the walls of his room red...so much red…

Nonetheless, these thoughts had to fade as any recollections of blood, eventually made him gag. They made him recall, the smell of anti-septic, bright white lights, and the swishing of hospital garb-thin and-FUCK it. 

He had to literally shake his head to dislodge the memories. But, that didn't stop his body from recalling them as he stood there with his PJ pant's down, and very much else naked.

_naked, naked, naked...._ _"you know how to talk like an adult don't you"_ -echoed the dream man's voice in his head.

The boy shuddered again, in memory of the previous night's delusions, and his penis seemed to respond to that. Despite his friend's excitement downstairs, these were terrible, nasty thoughts. 

Not his own, but the man's...Not mine, not Mine Not MINE!? the boy began to think. He then thought of how horrid he was, how disgusting, maybe he should do without. Then the man could leave...But, God  _ (Shudder)  _ he didn't want this one to leave. It felt so good. it felt good to feel his breath at his neck, to feel his hands on his waist restraining, and that velvet voice-( _ Haaa, _ he sighs almost desperately). God wouldn't it be good if for once....

And without much warning the door creaked open, and in peeked his father's tired, yet worried head....

The boy froze. Charlie froze, his gaze going from the boy's tight grip on his dick-( _ how the hell did his hands get there _ )-to his chocolate brown eyes. "Um, I came to see if everything was alright," his father said abashedly before his nude son. 

Um... just wanted to see if you still wanted to go to school.

The boy tilted his head, his right hand was still wrapped around his dick. He then slowly released the swollen member and just as quickly as the thoughts blew up his fatigued mind, the nasty ole worm deflated like a balloon. 

Charlie turned, then he swallowed, shuffling a step back, yet placing his hand on the frame, as if reminding himself that he had something to do there. 

"Yeah, school, I'm getting ready, I just need a moment," replied the boy as he wiped the residual liquid-( _ gross, he internally gagged _ )-on his white thighs and reached for his pants. To which point, he attempted to tie the string on them in an effort to make them fit, only to realize-

_ Oh, right no, strings...fucking hell. _

Charlie looked up, and attempted to apologize to the boy, and remind once again of the reasoning behind his, string-less-ness. When the boy shook his head and said everything was, "cool" he just needed a moment.

Charlie nodded and was about to make a quick retreat, when he said that if he wanted to clean up a bit, he could and he would drive the boy to school.

The boy attempted to argue that he could take his rust bucket of a truck to school, but once again reality had to hit.

Oh, Beau. I don't think that's a good idea...You just got out of the hospital- the memory of his father's gentle refusal echoed

( _ twinge, his heart stuttered, thumped, ga-lumped, and his eyes began to water, as a new type of ringing pierced his ear _ s) Damn it, why'd the old man have to bring up the hospital?!

"BEAU!?" Charlie exclaimed, upon seeing the boy clutch himself, and begin to shudder, unbeknownst to the boy, for the second time."Quickly, the boy shoved away from his concerned father, kicked off his and threw them off.

Charlie rolled back on his heels a bit, not from the forcefulness of Beau's shove but from the fear that he may have triggered something in his son. 

He didn't want to hurt him, but didn't want to leave him alone, either. It was especially hard since the seemingly aroused boy quickly snapped out of his horny haze and began to mechanically shuffle about his room, in search of clothes.

In response, Charlie shook his head, a habit Beau learned from him, cleared his throat and started again. “Ya know, if you're not feeling well, you can take an extra day off, the administration already knows-"

"That, I'm fucking crazy," Beau sarcastically responded.

"Now, Beau, you know I didn't mea-"

"No, I know...Charl--dad, oh I know, but I feel like I'm going a bit mad here dealing with shit," he angrily responded.

"Well, we could talk about it-then he changed direction as he noted his son's cold blank stare. It was piercing him like an arctic wind,” maybe if you spoke to someone-"

"No."

" Beau this isn't healthy, you-"

" I said,"fucking no! now are you gonna stand there and continue to avoid looking at my fucking dick, or can I get ready for school," he angrily shouted.

At that Charlie paused, before muttering an apology, and headed downstairs to wait for his son. While Beau knew this temporary victory would permit him a moment's peace, from Charlie's worry. Beau couldn't help but feel shame. He knew his father cared, was worried sick about him...but the idea of just being stared at, of being treated like some fragile porcelain doll made Beau truly feel like he no longer had control of his life.

He couldn't control his body, his thoughts, his memories, and now even his dreams. The once warm and black, nights he spent were gone. He felt he was close, so damn fucking close-but if he were, it'd be another hospital trip, which he couldn't bear to endure. ... **_ugh_ **

And so without further ado, the clock on his computer read that it was 6:45 AM. If he wanted to get to school on time. He'd better skedaddle. 

So, he ran-nude and all-to the shower. Then quickly dollop'd some shea butter soap onto his pale, yet flushed skin, and hastily rinsed. thereafter, wiping himself down with a grey towel, he wiped the mirror down and contemplated skipping school. 

But, that damned old man wouldn't let him hear the end of it, with his worrying, if he did. So with a sigh, he pulled the blue eye contacts-one of few luxuries he was allowed to have-out of the cabinet.

Promptly erasing the presence of chocolate brown eyes, he turned his head this way and that to check the coloring of his hair. Yep, still blond, but gonna need a touch up this weekend.  _ Sigh _ sucks being ugly.

And with that, he hastily towel dried his hair, and smeared some balm on his lips. If they were chapped he'd inevitably start picking, or gnawing at them again, and if he did that...well, heaven forbid the scorn he'd earn from his classmates.

_ Balance, Beau, Balance... _

He turned, placing the weight of his waist against the sink and began to do one of his grounding exercises. 

( _ inhale through the diaphragm counting internally to ten) one Mississippi, two Mississippi, three...Ten Mississippi, _ and exhaling through his throat while focusing on the feel of the mildly warm and moist tile under his bare feet. The gush of cold air as he shifted his feet, and the gathering of water in the arch of his foot as he stood there.

After that, he focused on the warmth fading from behind his thighs. the tightness of his balls fading out, his shaft losing the feeling of that liquid warmth. Evaporating. Then he looked to the shower curtain staring at the sheen of condensation laying over the blue plastic curtains. 

gazing at the ripples in the curtain, the dew drops from the shower slowly raced down. He imagined the feeling of the barely temperate droplets sliding across his skin, melting away his frayed nerves. It was almost as if the liquid in his cock, was nothing more than water simmering-melting out of a pot... _ (this is nice, so much nicer than-) _

_ (Knock, knock) _ "Beau, we gotta get going if you want to make it to school on time...," His father worriedly says.

_ (Sigh) _ The tightness was coming up again, his heart racing, hands clenching, teeth grinding on his lips, when he thinks to himself, not today. Not gonna fuck everything up today. 

Thus, without delay, Beau swiftly grabbed some concealer-without priming- to hide the bags under his eyes-as he retorted back to Charlie, "Be out in a minute....Dad". 

Then he internally curses himself as he forgets where he put the damn moisturizer. not that it fucking mattered, he forgot to prime. So it was gonna be shit anyway.

Nonetheless, as his father began to knock again, Beau raced out the door, nude and dewy, with a toothbrush in mouth. His father stiffened at the image of his nude son, and in attempting to shake away the discomfort from seeing his 17 year old boy, in full on birthday suit, he headed to his cruiser to wait for Beau. 

But, not before bringing out a poptart, Apple and a bottle of water with him-after all his son needed to eat. Even if it wasn't the best of breakfasts, he still needed to regain some of the weight he lost since his hospitalization... _ (shakes head again) _ . 

****

Finally, Beau thought as he started to zip his mother's leather jacket. It was a keepsake before things started going downhill. A reminder of his life, before--(Honk, Honk)

God, he hated it when Charlie did that. That was so annoying. Before going downstairs, he grabbed a bandanna, a simple red one, and tied it around a loop in his jeans to keep it from falling. Charlie wanted to take him clothes shopping to get him something that fit. But, Beau wasn't particularly ready to just replace everything in his life and forget... ( _ gulp _ )

His throat tightened, as his heart began to race again. He didn't have the time to run through his exercises again. So he ran downstairs with backpack in hand, and hoped that the little cardio would calm him, before pausing briefly before the fridge, and grabbing an ice cube, and then he was out the door.

Upon entering the cruiser and sitting next to Charlie, he dropped his bookbag at his feet, and one handedly, cinched the seatbelt about his waist, and commenced closing his eyes, and rolling the ice over his wrist.

His father eye'd him worriedly, and inquired about the status of his son's mental health, wondering if maybe things were too soon, and possibly seeing if there was an opening at Dr. X's office, rather than wait another week. 

To which point, Beau sighed. eye'd his father with those glassy blue eyes, and shook his head, saying that he'd be fine and if he didn't feel OK by the time they reached the school, he'd simply walk back. 

Charlie began to interject, when Beau paused in his ministrations, placing the cube between his lips. Thereafter, he pulled out his phone, tapping the tracking app on it.

Charlie looked away ashamed, and explained that while it may give a location on his son's whereabouts, it did not tell him about his son's health.

In return, Beau sighed around the cube, and before replying, he took a long lick from it, savoring it's coolness, and replied, if he had to leave he'd simply text his father every 10 minutes, until he arrived home, and not to worry as several of his little spies were within the school's administration. 

After all, in a town as small as forks there were no secrets...

At which point, Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose, the wrinkles around his eyes becoming more provident, revealing his age. 

"Beau, they are not spies. They are just concerned...," Charlie exhaled.

"Riiight, concerned," retorted Beau.

"Beau-" 

"Dad, I know you're worried and all, but can you just chill for a minute. One the school would not let me return, unless I was cleared by Dr. X, and two Dr. X has literally had me on locked down for 5 months. It is now January."

"Beau..." Charlie began to plead.

"Look Char-Dad, I know you don't trust me, but can you at least trust the Doctor ?," Beau continued as his eyes began to water.

Charlie turned to deny his son's claims, and stopped short when he noted Beau's tear stained face.

"y-y-you gonna lock me up, li-like he did too daddy," Beau cried. The ice between his lips fell to his lap, leaving a dribble of liquid down his chin.

Charlie clenched his fists in his lap for a moment, his words getting stuck in his throat, as he shuddered at the memory of all the B.S. his son went through.

If anything, he didn't want to see his son fucked up anymore. Didn't want to see him broken down and in tears. So, after a deep breath, He unclenched his fists, and ruffled Beau's hair.

In response, Beau turned and dabbled at his eyes, a passing thought running in his mind about how he fucked up the concealer. But, taking pleasure in the warmth from his dad's touch, and as the thought ran through his mind, some of the liquid from the ice, which once occupied his mouth, seeped out of the corners of his mouth. It left two twin trails.

" _ uh, uuh _ ," charlie sputtered, then quickly reached in the console to get a napkin, when Beau went starry eye'd and asked, "Daddy?"

Charlie, flinched. While he disliked being called by his name, he hated being called daddy even more. It reminded him too much of how that monster forced Beau to call him daddy. Yet, Charlie couldn't be left to his own devices for long, as Beau lounged over the console, and clinged onto his father's body.

"Beau," Charlie exclaimed in surprise.

"Daddy, I-i'll be good, I promise daddy pl-pl-pleeease...," cried Beau.

and just as Charlie made a grab for Beau's wrists to restrain him, his son climbed on top of the console, kneeled there, and kissed Charlie's wrist.

"Beau, you need to calm down, remember those exercises Dr. X gave you?"

"I can do it daddy, I can do it right this time," shuddered the crying boy. His cheeks began to flush, his body quivering violently, and then he attempted to bite Charlie's wrist. Only for the Chief of police to yank it away. 

Beau, Breathe, Breathe.

But, the boy couldn't breathe, he didn't-wouldn't want to breathe even if he could, cause that sweet darkness was calling back to him. Making everything swim and dance before him like a scuba diver gazing up at the sky,from below the ocean....

"Daddy, I can do it well this time, I can make it all swell...hahahaha," he cried out. Those false blue eyes began to swim and swell with the increasing dilation of his pupils and torrents of tears.

"Beau, Beau-No," Charlie protested as his son began to reach for his pants. 

But, the boy pressed on. " _ mm, _ daddy, just a little and then I can go outside right,  _ mmm, _ daddy, I wanna be a good boy,  _ hahaha _ ."

And as Charlie's son began to un-cinch his belt, and reach for his pants, exposing the chief's dick, from behind his boxers, Charlie's back pressed against the car door. 

Even though Charlie could simply open the door and retreat, he really couldn't stand to see the adolescent become no more than a whimpering mess. He couldn't. 

So charlie exhaled a shaky breath, then he shoved his son, and in the midst of the boy falling back, Charlie persisted by backhanding his son's jaw. 

Which in turn, resulted in a loud gush of air exiting Beau's mouth. 

Things began to take on a hazy-rather than watery appearance. Beau slumped, dazedly watching his father bite his thumb, then charlie reached for his boy, stopped and went slightly pale…

Then his dad fell back a bit as a figure caught him from behind, as the door suddenly burst open behind him. 

There were voices. two....

( _ Daddy, he thought-nah dad, dad I'm _ )

Things began to narrow in focus, as his dad disappeared out of the car, his face contorted in fear, shock and...

I'm so sorry dad..."Beau whispered, and his lids which were all too heavy for him, fell.

"Sorry dad...sorry."

Then things went black.


End file.
